


Wake Me Up When November Ends

by Beefmaster



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 18:37:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16561145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beefmaster/pseuds/Beefmaster
Summary: Jared and Richard participate in a seasonal activity.





	Wake Me Up When November Ends

**Author's Note:**

> Beefmaster's back baby!
> 
> Thanks to canismortis and itsevidentvery for beta-ing!

“Hey,” Richard says in his sultriest voice as he crawls across the bed toward Jared.  “You look cozy.”

 

“Mm,” Jared hums in agreement, not even looking up from his book (How Stella Got Her Groove Back.  It’s every bit as good as he remembers). 

 

“Come on, put the book down for a second,” Richard whines, plopping down beside Jared.  “Pay attention to me.”

 

“Just a second love, I’m almost done with this chapter.”  Jared smiles as Richard’s mouth connects with his neck.

 

“I don’t think I can wait that long.”  Richard plucks the book from Jared’s hands, placing it face down on the nightstand to save Jared’s place.  “Kiss me now.”

 

Jared obliges.  He places his hand on Richard’s cheek and kisses him deeply.  Richard whimpers into his mouth, and repositions himself so he’s straddling Jared.  He deepens the kiss, getting as close as possible to Jared, until-

 

“Richard,” Jared scolds, “you’re erect.”

 

“I’m allowed to be hard,” Richard says petulantly.

 

“Yes, but it’s a slippery slope.  Remember, this was your idea, if you want to stop at any time-”

 

“I know, I know, No Nut November was my stupid idea.”  Richard flops over onto his back beside Jared. “But it’s fucking impossible.”  It’s only been a week, and Richard already feels like he’s fourteen again, getting hard every time the wind changes.  The other day, he got turned on hearing his waiter describe a pork tenderloin.

 

“I know baby,” Jared says soothingly.  “But think how good it’s going to be on December first.”

 

“It’s going to be fucking incredible,” Richard says.  He slips under the covers and rests his head on Jared’s chest.  “I’m just not that sure I can wait that long.”

 

Jared runs his fingers through Richard’s hair.  He picks up his book from the nightstand.

 

“I know you can.  You can do anything you put your mind to.”

 

Richard smiles into Jared’s chest.  He breathes deeply, inhaling the scent of Bounce Sweet Dreams fabric softener (Jared’s signature scent).  Then he frowns.

 

“Hey Jared?”

 

“Yes?”  

 

“Um, how come, I mean, how come you don’t seem to have a problem with this?”

 

“What do you mean?  Darling, I’m always willing to try anything you want to try.”

 

“No, I mean, why aren’t you struggling?  I mean Jesus, Jared, I’m losing my mind with sexual frustration over here.  The other day, you touched my elbow at work and I got so horny I almost blacked out.  But you- I mean you don’t- I mean- Jared, are you not attracted to me? Physically?” Richard says the last part quietly, his eyes fixed on Jared’s collar.  He can’t bear to look directly at Jared.

 

Jared gasps.

 

“Richard! How can you say that?”

 

“Look, I know, I know, you love me, you love me more than anything in the world, I’m like the first cardinal of winter, but that’s different than thinking I’m sexy.”  Richard turns his back to Jared, burying his face in the pillow. “Look, forget about it. It’s not important.” 

 

Jared places a hand on Richard’ shoulder, and fuck, Richard can feel it in his groin.  

 

“Richard, you know I think you’re incredibly beautiful.  You’re the sexiest man I’ve ever met, and I once met Rick Moranis.”  

 

Richard smiles at that.  He rolls over onto his back, and looks up at Jared. 

 

“Thanks, baby.”

 

“Don’t be so hard on yourself Richard.  I have a tremendous amount of control over my bodily functions.  You don’t spend two months working in a sex dungeon without learning a thing or two.”

 

Before Richard can ask about that, Jared turns away from him and reaches over the side of the bed for something in the bottom drawer of his nightstand. 

 

“Let me show you something,” he says, opening up a thick, well worn journal.  “When I first met you, I started recording every sexual fantasy and dream I had about you.  I thought maybe writing them down would help take the edge off so I could be more professional around you, but to be honest it made it worse.”  Jared hands the notebook to Richard.

 

“Wow, this is, intense,” Richard says, flipping through the pages.  “I seem to be wearing a hat in a lot of these.”

 

Jared blushes.  

 

“Yes that was… definitely a theme.  So you can see, I am very much physically attracted to you.  I always have been.”

 

“Uh-huh,”  Richard says.  He slams the journal shut.  “This.. might not be the smartest thing for me to read right now.  You um, you have a gift with words.”

 

Jared gingerly takes the journal from Richard.

 

“Oh really?  You like this?”

 

“Definitely.  Also, um, if you ever wanted to try out number 63 in real life, I would be… very interested.”

 

Jared furrows his brow, then flips the journal to entry 63. His eyes widen.

 

“You would?”

 

“Yeah, I mean, who doesn’t love Sailor Moon.”

 

“Oh my.”  Jared places the journal back in the drawer.  “We have a lot of planning to do.” 

 

“Mm, but not tonight.”  Richard flips onto his side and wraps his arm around Jared.  “I don’t think I could take looking at all those knee high boots right now.”

 

“Good point.”  Jared turns off his bedside lamp and scoots down into the bed so Richard can spoon him better. 

 

“Hey baby?”  Richard asks.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“What day of the week is December first?”

 

“It’s a Saturday.”

 

“How did you know that?”

 

“Because I already booked us a hotel in San Francisco for that weekend.”

 

“You planned us a sex weekend?”

 

“Of course.  Anything for my captain.”

 

Richard smiles, and nuzzles the back of Jared’s neck.

 

“God, you know I’m only going to last like, two seconds when we finally do it again, right?”

 

“I know.  That’s why we’re taking off Monday to make it a three day weekend.  We’ll need to build up our stamina.”

 

“Mm, that sounds nice.  Good night Jared.”

 

“Good night, Richard.”

 

Richard closes his eyes, and begins to drift off, soothed by Jared’s scent.  He’s just about fallen asleep when-

 

“Richard.”

 

“Yeah baby?”

 

“I can feel your erection again.”

 

“Fuck!”

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
